


Go Out Kicking and Seething

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disownment, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link holds a secret. No one knows about it. Not even the one person that knows everything about him. When it's found out, well, he's not gonna go without a fight.





	Go Out Kicking and Seething

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 6 Prompt: Dragged Away

Link knew that what he felt for his best friend was a sin. That if anyone ever found out he might get torn away from the one person who made him feel alive. He did his best to take all his feelings and tuck them into a box and bury it deep in his heart.  
  
The box must not have been big enough, or the lock not strong enough. Either way, those forbidden feelings would trickle to the surface. Making his heart ache deeply with unrequited love.  
  
He would find himself watching the tall boy playing basketball instead of studying. Watching him sprint across the court, shoes squeaking on the wood flooring. His eyes catching a glimpse of sweat slick skin as the jersey was used to wipe away the sweat on his face. Burying his longing under a laugh and pushing the other boy off him, "You stink man, get offa me."  
  
Rhett would just throw his head back with a laugh and wrangle him tighter against his swiftly cooling and sweat soaked body.  
  
Link found himself staring out the window of his room while trying to study for tests. Mind wandering to Rhett's dirty blond hair, green-gray eyes twinkling with mischief, mouth pulled into a smug grin.  
  
He shook his head and clapped his hands to his cheeks. He couldn't do this. The madness had to stop.  
  
Glancing down to his notebook his heart ground to a stop. Little hearts dotted the margins, their initials and names written in several of them. He tilted his head back and groaned. There was no way to hide the doodles. The only solution would be to write the notes all over again.  
  
"Hey bo!" Rhett pushed his way into Link's room with a friendly greeting.  
  
Link quickly shuffled his papers and books around so the blond wouldn't see what he had done. "Rhett, I wasn't expecting you! What's up?" he turned to his friend with a tense smile pulling at his lips.  
  
Rhett frowned slightly at the other boys actions, "We made plans today. Don't you remember?"  
  
Link laughed, of course he didn't, there was nothing happening up in his big empty brain, "Sorry bo, must have forgotten with all this studying."  
  
Rhett clapped him on the back, assured him it was alright. The pair left to go hang out at the Cape Fear River like they tended to do.  
  
When Link returned later that night, his Momma was waiting for him in the living room. "Charles Lincoln Neal. We need to talk," her voice was thick, like she had been crying for most of the day.  
  
"Of course Momma. What's wrong?" he sat next to her and reached for her hands, but she drew them away.  
  
Link immediately knew it was something he had done. He tried to wrack his brain for whatever it could have been. While trying to figure out what was wrong, he saw the loose-leaf sheet of paper sitting unassumingly on the coffee table.  
  
The paper with little hearts and a pair of very incriminating names.  
  
"Momma it's not-"  
  
"Please tell me my baby ain't a sinner," Sue looked her son in the eyes.  
  
"No Momma! I wouldn't! He doesn't know. I'm doing my best, I promise I really am," this time he managed to grasp his mother's hands. "I promise. Don't tell no one. Please Momma."  
  
"I won't tell anyone. But baby. You can't stay here. I'm sending you to live with your Aunt and Uncle."  
  
"What? No! You can't!" Link pulled on her hands to try and bring her gaze up to his. "All my friends are here! I won't spend any time alone with him if that's what it takes."  
  
"No honey. Your Uncle is coming here this weekend. You're going. You have to."  
  
"I haven't done anything! I know it's wrong! You can't do this to me!" Link pushed himself away from his mother, anger seeping into his bones.  
  
"I can, I have. I'm sorry baby. It's for your own good," Sue held her head in her hands, a small sob escaping her.  
  
Link was furious. They couldn't do this. He wouldn't let them drag him away like this. "You're gonna regret this Momma. Sending me away won't solve anything. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that."  
  
His words broke her down, soft cries turning into loud sobs. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. Goodnight, Sue." If this was how things were going to go, he was going to go out kicking and screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. This is Whump. And I am an awful person for writing this.
> 
> Tell me how awful I am in the comments below or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
